The present invention relates to a variable displacement compressor, and more particularly, to a variable displacement compressor that changes the stroke of pistons by changing tho inclination of a swash plate to vary the compressor displacement.
In a variable displacement swash plate compressor, a drive shaft is rotatably supported in a housing. The housing includes a cylinder block that is provided with cylinder bores. The swash plate is coupled to the drive shaft and supported in a manner enabling inclination of the swash plate with respect to the drive shaft. A piston is reciprocally accommodated in each cylinder bore. The swash plate is coupled to each piston. A rotor is fixed to the drive shaft in the housing to rotate integrally with the drive shaft. A guide mechanism is provided between the swash plate and the rotor to restrict relative rotation therebetween and guide the inclination of the swash plate. The inclination of the swash plate is adjusted to change the stroke of the pistons. This varies the compressor displacement between a maximum value and a minimum value. The compressor displacement becomes maximum when the inclination of the swash plate is restricted by the abutment of the swash plate against the rotor. In this state, the swash plate is located at a maximum inclination position.
The compressors are manufactured in accordance with their maximum displacement. Thus, when manufacturing a variety of compressors that differ in maximum displacement, each compressor must be manufactured differently in accordance with the maximum displacement. More specifically, to manufacture compressors that differ in maximum displacement, the shape and number of the cylinder bores must be altered. Thus, when manufacturing a variety of compressors that differ in maximum displacement, the design of each variety of compressor must be significantly changed. Furthermore, the shape and size of components having the same functions differ between compressors of different maximum displacements. Accordingly, an exclusive production line must be provided for each differing maximum displacement. Thus, the production of a variety of compressors having different displacements results in significantly increased costs, which increases the cost of each compressor.